Broken
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: A rip off from Hoenn region Adventures. Small portray of Rald's past


**This is a rip off from the story Hoenn Region Adventure. The story set place within Rustruf Tunnel after the (supposed, it was not planned or done yey) Team Magmar incident.**

* * *

><p>Drip!<p>

Something cold fell onto his cheek. The sheer coldness woke him up from his unwanted slumber.

Drip! The liquid dripped again and he finally opened his eyes. Only to be greeted by boundless darkness. He sat up quickly just to feel a headache forming. The throbbing pain hitting his skull like a 100 ton hammer and it made him felt sick.

Nothing. He looked into the darkness, not a single light seen. Only the small dripping sound of underground water can be heard.

Rald tried to stand up but only to find that his leg failed him. He gasped in pain as a searing pain shot through his left leg. It felt like it was broken. He had to hold on onto the rough cave wall and slowly settled himself back onto the ground.

Palms dig into the wounded limbs as his breathing turned rough. He felt around to search for his Pokémon. However his blood ran cold, the bracelet that he used to attach his Poke balls were not on it usual place on his left wrist. He could only felt his scarred skin

Unable to call for a Pokémon that might be able to use flash, Rald began to panic.

He unconsciously curled himself into an awkward position with his only good leg into his chest while the injured one laid on the cold soil untreated. His arms wrapped around his knee as he starting to feel lightheaded.

His chest felt tight just like he cannot get enough oxygen into his lungs. It felt like someone squeezing them just to prevent him from breathing. It terrified him. With the pain that shot through his left limb, something triggered in the back of his mind.

Warm sensation flowed out unknowingly to the teen.

He never felt the salty warm liquid that just flowed out freely without any control over them. The only thing he can felt now was the pain from his leg and from his memories.

He still can felt the pain coming only from the back of his mind and saw the oozing crimson liquid that covered him. Such a beautiful red. It flowed from his left wrist where the bracelet always settled on.

He laughed. Unable to control, he just laughed. Unlike a normal laugh of happiness, it was of madness. Like he was going to lose himself right in this darkness.

"…ight…"

He cried and cried and cried and never bothered about it. Never bothered that he was going lack with oxygen. His fingers entangled into black locks, gripping and pulling harshly as if he wanted to tear the hair out.

"…ht…!" "…ld…"

He buried his head into his arms, still quietly laughing with tears of sorrows. His chest was getting more and tighter as if bound by metal band. He wheezed harshly.

"Rald!"

A different kind of warm sensation had wrapped themselves around him. Something had been pressed to his wheezing chest due to oxygen deprived stroking softly in order to calm him and a gentle hand slowly rubbing his back.

Rald cannot breathe. He cannot breathe. His mouth dry even when he can feel the saliva pooling within his mouth and he struggled to breathe like someone just shoved cotton balls into his respiratory tract.

He can briefly hear someone was talking to him. The voice soft and gentle as if it was afraid to break him. He laughed ironically. He was already broken beyond repaired, what is there to be broken some more?

A gloved thumb lifted his chin, forcing him to look up. His sight was greeting by a familiar face with ruby eyes shining with concern.

"-alright… you're safe, Rald." was murmured without the usual annoyance but with tenderness. Rald only managed a whine that sounded strangled, like a wounded encaged beast. The presences never said anything about it as Rald slowly calmed his breathing.

Through heavy-lidded, wet, emerald eyes, Night took in the familiar ruby red eyes. He felt a cool material being pressed to his wet cheek.

"…Ru…Ru…by…"

The word was spoken so slowly and tiredly. It made Ruby wondered whether the broken creature in his arms was indeed his brother. It hurt him, to see his calm and collected brother to reduce to this… mess. Even if this was not the first time…

Slowly, Ruby gathered Rald into his arms and held him protectively. Emerald orbs were pressed into his shoulder as the owner hides his face. Ruby lowered his torso so that he can rest against the cave wall and comforted his brother.

The dark cave was silent. The only that can be heard were the dripping water and Rald's hitching breath.

"It's ok. There's nothing you should be afraid of…" Soft words were spoken into his ear and Ruby could felt the tension leaving slowly. Though he still can feel the other's chest heaving and shivered, he was relieved that Rald has calmed down.

Ruby slightly adjusted their position and seated his brother between his legs with his arms around the slim waist, rocking back and forth. Rald's head was comfortably tucked under his chin and the former had his arms around his torso.

"Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave…Don't…leave…" The words were mumbled, but Ruby caught on quickly. It seemed that Rald was falling asleep and mumbling whatever comes into his mind. Then, suddenly a scrapping sound was heard coming from the deeper part of the cave.

Ruby had his Pokémon out in case they got attacked by wild Pokémon. A sharp light was slowly visible to his eyes. As it came closer to their direction, the younger teen just sighed out in false alarm.

The light was none other than his brother's beloved Absol using Flash to navigate inside the dark cave. In her mouth, Ruby could made out it was Rald's poke ball bracelet. The white Pokémon stopped in front of them and took in the scene.

Gingerly, she made soft cooing sound that sounded very familiar when they were in their younger days and quietly settled herself beside Ruby, her head on Rald's stomach. Ruby smiled when he saw what Shiv was doing. It was her way to comfort her master and it always worked.

The Pokémon that had been with the brothers for years also started to settle themselves around. Coco sat down on Ruby's right and began to use Sing to spin out a lullaby that was reserved specially for this occasion. Nana was the guard for them, protectively looking out for any potential threat.

Through the comforting gestures and songs, Rald fell into unconsciousness and dead to the living world faster than Ruby expected. Which was good, seeing the cave wall was not the best place to rest and his brother's leg defiantly need serious medical attention.

The others seem to catch on and gave him some space to carry the older teen up but it proved to be a challenge since Rald was taller and heavier than him. While he was frustrated over how to carry his brother, Shiv approached him with poke ball. Ruby accepted it without question, knowing she always tried to help.

He called out the Pokémon inside and it turned out to be a Girafarig. It was named Kirri so affectionally by his owner and no doubt the perfect muscle for now to haul Rald out of the cave.

So, they worked together and got him out of Rusturf Tunnel. Rald was quickly admitted to a hospital in Mauville City. To everyone's joy, he was still able to be saved but his leg would need to take up a month to heal properly, seeing he may have crushed it against some rock and shattered part of his femur.

Ruby had opted to stay beside him even when he regained consciousness by the following day after his leg surgery. To tell the truth, Rald was quiet happy to have his brother's company but only to shoo him away when he found out the upcoming Pokémon contest in Fallarbor Town.

"Ruby, I know you're worried but the doctors are doing their job to keep me from hurting myself. So, do help me and get to Fallarbor Town for the contests." Said the irritated brother as he sat up from the soft pillows.

Though the younger brother looked like he wanted to leave but unable to make himself do so.

"Are you sure about that? You still unable to use your leg. Heck, you can't even stand." He pointed out. All he got as a reply was a huff, "Of course I can't stand. The femur's broken and I have more than three weeks of recovery. So do me a favor and get to the contests."

"Still, leaving you alone in the hospital is not a good idea." Ruby argued back, "Probably should have called mom or dad…"

"No. don't you dare, Ruby. I can take care of myself just fine." Emerald eyes challenged ruby-red.

Ruby scoffed, "Says the one who was crying non-stop back then." He automatically said and immediately regretted it. That statement was a taboo between them.

"I'm fine, Ru…" It was muttered softly, "Just focus on your goal. You have a bet with Sapp, isn't it? Staying here with me will hinder you. So, just go and compete. I'll be just fine. I'll contact mom if I really need her."

It was the final argument in Mauville City. In the end, Ruby left with the reporters and headed to Fallarbou Town for his Pokémon contests. Rald, on the other hand stayed back in the hospital for his leg to recover.

"Pardon me, Mr. Emerald." His doctor called out.

"Yes?"

The good doctor cleared his throat as if he did not know how to start, "Although it was impossible with your leg fracture to this point, however it was recovering in a speed than no one had ever seen."

"I see… So, how long is it going to take?"

"Judging by the rate of recovery, the span of a month had been reduced to less than a week. In other words, you will be jumping like a Spoink by the day after tomorrow."

"Well, isn't that a good news…"

Is it…?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i supposed a little explaination is in order. This rip off is supposed to portray a little of Rald's past. Since I haven't got to that part of the story, I might as well got this one out before it disappear.<strong>


End file.
